Alors
by Lecimal
Summary: "Alors... tu voulais me parler ?" Ce mec que je ne connais pas. Il m'a donné rendez-vous tout à l'heure, ici devant le métro Milo, en haut des escaliers. "Ouais... En fait, je t'aime. Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?"


**Disclaimer :** Square Enix et Disney sont les propriétaires d'Axel et Roxas #slavery

 **Rating :** K+ pour le langage

 **Note :** Je poste cette fic à la demande de Wa, n'hésitez pas à le remercier si vous aimez ou à le lapider si vous détestez 8D. Et même si ce n'est pas encore tout à fait d'actualité, car j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour me préparer, j'en profite pour annoncer aux lecteurs qui seront notifiés parce qu'ils n'ont jamais cessé de me suivre (qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?) que j'exhume mon compte FFnet.

J'ai arrêté la fanfiction (l'Akuroku, soyons honnête je n'écris que ça) à cause d'une crise relationnelle, et je suis resté longtemps à me dire que j'étais aussi bien comme ça. J'ai mes propres projets originaux (cherchez Wyatt L. King /o/), donc je n'ai pas laissé tomber l'écriture. Ça m'allait.

Sauf qu'en fait non. L'Akuroku me manquait, et fuir le fandom entier juste à cause d'une personne ne me faisait aucun véritable bien. Et aussi j'ai eu l'inspi pour une fic à chapitre. Je posterai celle-ci prochainement, d'ici les mois qui viennent, car j'ai l'intention d'écrire un chapitre par semaine (c'est un rythme que j'ai testé avec un autre roman et qui me convient bien) mais pour ça, je voudrais en avoir plusieurs disponibles, genre trois, pour les poster en même temps dès le début. Bref. C'est pas encore au point. En l'occurrence je parlerai de tout ça très en détail sur ma page FB.

JE VOUS LIBÈRE, BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

— Alors... tu voulais me parler ?

Ce mec que je ne connais pas. Il m'a donné rendez-vous tout à l'heure, ici devant le métro Milo, en haut des escaliers.

— Ouais... En fait, je t'aime. Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

— ...Non.

Il soupire. Attends l'asperge, c'est pas moi qui devrait être excédé ?

— Pourquoi ? il demande d'un ton plat qui a l'air de déjà connaître la réponse.

Pour moi elle est plutôt claire. Il est bien, hein, je veux dire, il doit plaire aux filles. Il est grand, mince, roux aux yeux verts – coiffure improbable mais on s'attardera pas dessus. Le truc c'est que, voilà. Je suis pas une fille.

— Parce que... t'es un mec.

Je crois que je l'ai un peu trop dévisagé et que ça lui a pas plu. Mais ça me dépasse. Il m'aime ? Pour moi, un mec c'est au pire un ennemi, un milieu quelqu'un que je reconnais comme capable de plaire – mais qui ne me plait pas – et au mieux, un ami, voire un super ami.

Mais pas… une potentielle relation amoureuse, même pas une tentative. L'homosexualité c'est de la fiction, pour moi.

— Tu... m'aimes vraiment ?

Il pouffe, c'est amer.

— Et ouais. Bref... Bonne journée.

Et là, il se casse. Oui, comme ça. C'était il y a trois semaines. Depuis, je vois ce mec absolument partout.

Je connais même pas son nom. Lui connait le mien, il a demandé à une fille de ma classe, terminale d'Arts Appliqués, de me faire passer le message. Il connait aussi ma classe, donc, bref, il sait qui je suis. Et moi, pas du tout. Et je le vois partout. Au début je croyais qu'il me suivait mais en fait non, la majorité du temps il est devant moi et il me capte pas. Ça fait trois semaines, et ça m'obsède : qui est ce mec ? Et il y a aussi ce détail qui m'agace. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air aussi bien alors qu'il est censé m'aimer – ça fait juste super présomptueux, bonjour – et que je l'ai rejeté ? Je veux dire, tant mieux pour lui s'il est pas au 36e dessous, mais… mais merde !

Tiens, là. Il est en terrasse à un café au coin de la rue, avec un pote à lui, et il boit une tasse de thé. Qui boit du thé à un café, franchement ? Bref, je suis tombé sur lui par hasard tout à l'heure, et… je crois que je l'ai suivi.

Si je peux m'approcher assez, j'entendrai sûrement son prénom. Il a quel âge, putain ? A vue de nez, il est un peu plus vieux que moi, mais merde, ça fait combien un peu plus vieux ? Il doit être à la fac qui jouxte mon lycée, c'est comme ça qu'il me connait.

Je devrais rentrer réviser, j'ai bac bientôt, moi…

Ah, ils se lèvent et se séparent. Normalement c'est le moment ou moi aussi je me casse, je devrais même pas être là, à me planquer au coin d'une petite rue pavée. Le temps de ramasser mon sac et mon format raisin – oui j'arrive directement de cours et aujourd'hui on avait Expression Plastique Fondamentale, donc je me traîne cette immense pochette noire – et je lance un coup d'œil vers là où ils étaient. En fait je vais dans la même direction qu'eux, je prends le même métro, donc je leur laisse une bonne longueur d'avance… Ils sont partis. Je sors de mon petit rec-

MERDE.

Il est là. Adossé au mur qui fait l'angle avec le mien, de telle manière que je pouvais pas le voir jusqu'à… bah, là.

— Salut, il me fait, un vague sourire au coin de ses yeux vert acide.

Merde merde merde…

— Euhm… Ouais ?

Je vais essayer de faire passer ça pour du hasard, c'est possible après tout. Mon lycée est dans sa fac, c'est presque normal qu'on se tombe dessus l'un sur l'autre. Pas vrai ?

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu me suis ?

— Tu te fais des idées, je te suis pas du tout.

— Okay, alors je reformule. Ça fait combien de temps que presque à chaque fois que tu me vois, tu vas inexplicablement dans la même direction que moi, sauf quand je m'arrête parce que tu t'arrêtes aussi – ce hasard de fou, mon dieu – ?

…Merde.

— C'est…

Je sais que je suis assez têtu pour faire douter les gens dans ce genre de situation, mais ce serait pas très mature, et en ce moment j'essaie de grandir un peu – l'an prochain c'est la fac, quoi.

— Oui ? C'est ?

— C'est…

— …Moui, tu m'en diras tant. Au début, je me disais que t'es homophobe et que tu me suivais pour trouver une occasion d'essayer de me tabasser, il reprend. Mais tu l'as pas fait même quand j'étais tout seul. Ou alors t'as peur parce que t'es tout petit ?

Et là, je pose mon raisin.

— Si tu veux te battre on règle ça ici et maintenant, je lui réponds.

— Donc c'est pas ça non plus.

Quoi, c'était juste un coup de bluff ? Il est vraiment con et il le sait pas, celui—là, faut pas s'amuser à m'énerver. J'ai des _sautes d'humeur_ qui peuvent devenir... assez sérieuses.

— Alors, j'en déduis que finalement je te plais ?

Oh, merde. Vite, une réaction. J'essaie de pouffer avec sarcasme. Ça sonne juste trop faux.

— Tu me plais pas du tout.

— Et tu me suis pas du tout, hein ?

Bordel.

— Je veux juste savoir comment tu t'appelles.

— Et si tu veux _juste_ savoir comment je m'appelle, tu peux pas _juste_ venir et juste me demander ?

Est—ce qu'il a toujours raison comme ça ? Sa répartie est terriblement chiante.

— Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Axel Montague.

— Roxas Natt.

— Ouais, je sais qui tu es.

Avec cette dernière phrase, il m'a lancé un sourire amusé ou moqueur, et je devine que c'est une réplique dans son répertoire de drague. Il doit se trouver malin de la sortir là parce que c'est probablement vraiment le cas – pour une fois.

— Comment tu le sais, d'ailleurs ?

— Qui tu es ?

— Ouais.

— Je t'aime, abruti. Je suis pas tombé amoureux de toi juste à te regarder.

Je ne réponds pas. Je pensais que si, donc je vais me taire pour ne pas avoir l'air idiot. Il m'a déjà pris en flagrant délit, il va pas m'avoir avec son sarcasme.

— Alors quoi, tu ma stalké pendant des mois ? Parce que c'est pas mieux, tu sais ?

Il soupire. Il regarde ailleurs. Il frotte sa nuque d'un geste vif.

...j'ai raison, c'est ça ?

— Je t'ai juste observé, dit-il. J'ai cherché ta classe, et après j'ai un peu fait jouer les relations pour avoir ton emploi du temps - enfin en tout cas tes pauses de midi. Et les jours ou ça collait avec les miennes, je te cherchais et je t'observais.

— C'est hyper flippant, limite malsain.

Il hausse les épaules avec un sourire désolé. C'est ça qui doit plaire aux filles. Il est tellement désinvolte. Ça doit plaire à certaines, c'est sûr.

Je pense pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit. C'est sûr que si on regarde ça sans contexte, c'est flippant, mais je suis bien placé pour savoir que quand on est amoureux on devient con. Ma dernière copine, avant de sortir avec elle, j'avais profité de ce que son casier était ouvert pour lui prendre son agenda. C'était pas comme lire son journal intime, mais c'est le même genre. Et c'est pas terrible, j'en suis vraiment pas fier.

Mais même en sachant tout ça, je flippe. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il m'ait suivi, qu'il m'ait _vu_ faire certaines choses. Je ne suis pas un gosse modèle, je... Hum.

— Et t'as découvert quoi, exactement ?

— Pas mal de choses.

— Comme ?

— Quoi, tu t'inquiètes ? Tu veux pas que je te dises que j'ai vu tes sautes d'humeur ?

...merde. Des _sautes d'humeur_. Il est gentil, encore.

Depuis que je suis petit, j'ai des problèmes de gestion de la colère. Et parfois, j'ai des crises, j'explose et j'envoie tout valser. Mon jumeau, Ven, il est hypermnésique, il se souvient de tout. On a du être les enfants les plus chiants du monde. Enfin depuis quelques années, j'arrive à contenir tout ça, si je ferme les yeux et que personne me parle le temps que l'adrénaline redescende. La thérapie que je suis aide. Mais clairement, je mettrais pas ça dans mon CV amoureux...

— Et tu l'as su comment ?

— J'y ai assisté. Deux fois.

— Quand ça?

— Je sais plus quand, mais c'était au réfectoire.

— J'ai jamais fait de crise au réfectoire.

Son expression devient plus sérieuse. Un sourire sérieux.

— Oh, _si_.

...oops. Ces moments ou tu crois être seul avec la caissière.

Je m'en souviens très bien moi aussi. On se souvient toujours de ce qu'on veut oublier. La caissière avait commencé à me prendre la tête pour une connerie, j'ai renversé tout son comptoir, et une fois calmé, je me suis excusé, expliqué et je l'ai aidée à ranger. Depuis je l'ai pas revue. Un soir aussi, j'ai cassé le pied d'une table, mais il était tard et j'étais _forcement_ seul. D'ailleurs je l'ai remis et depuis elle tient très bien, même si à mon avis au moindre choc ça va se casser la gueule.

— Et tu... m'aimes malgré ça ?

Je ris intérieurement. Ça sonne tellement prétentieux.

— Ouais.

— Mais _pourquoi_ ?

— Parce que c'est pas le seul truc que j'ai découvert. Personne n'est parfait.

— Attends. Si tu m'aimes _vraiment_. Pourquoi tu prends aussi bien que je t'ai mis un râteau ?

— Ah...

Ses lèvres s'étirent, lentement, mais tellement que je me demande si son sourire va cesser de grandir un jour.

— Ça t'agaces, hein ?

J'aime bien son sourire, il est communicatif, mais franchement, il devrait arrêter, il me soule. Je ne réponds pas. Il n'a pas raison.

— Pourquoi ça m'agacerait ?

— Parce que ça te fait douter.

— Et alors ?

— Alors tu veux pouvoir être sûr que je t'aime.

Putain il est fort.

Non, il a pas raison.

Il continue :

— Parce qu'au fond, ça te plait. _Je_ te plait.

Ok. Réaction ?

— Je suis hétérosexuel, je balance en espérant le calmer.

— T'en es sûr ?

Plus vraiment. Comment dire. J'arrive pas à déterminer s'il me plait ou pas. Je ne sais juste plus tout ou j'en suis, après tout ça fait trois semaines qu'il m'obsède au point sur je le suive. Dans la rue.

— Parce que c'est ce que je croyais aussi, jusqu'à ce que tu commences à me _suivre_.

Et voilà.

— Oui, Bah... Non.

Il soupire, en souriant. Il arrête jamais de sourire ?

— Je peux t'embrasser ?

— Euh, non.

Cette fois, son sourire, il le mord. Je suis en train de réaliser que je regarde sa bouche et que rien, concrètement, ne l'empêcherait d'embrasser la mienne si je disais oui. C'est perturbant. Cette histoire de fiction, un baiser entre lui et moi, pourrait vraiment se produire. C'est très concret, en vérité.

Arrête de regarder sa bouche.

— Okay, alors faisons un pari.

C'est bon. Maintenant je regarde ses yeux. Ils sont immenses. Vert acide, on dirait un produit chimique. Si ça se trouve ils sont phospho, parce que même en plein jour j'ai l'impression qu'ils émettent de la lumière.

— Je t'écoute ?

— Arrête de me suivre pendant une semaine.

— Et c'est quoi, le pari ?

— Je te pari que dans une semaine, quand je te demanderai un baiser, tu accepteras.

— On pari quoi ?

Il hésite. Puis il montre ma pochette raisin, posée par terre.

— Y a quoi là-dedans ?

Je baisse les yeux vers elle, avant de m'accroupir pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair. Il y a mon carton raisin – s'il veut que je le sorte il peut se brosser, c'est chiant à mettre là-dedans et puis c'est ce qui fait tenir la pochette debout – et mes pinceaux. J'en prends quelques-uns et les lui montre, puis lui donne ma trousse pour qu'il puisse fouiller dedans. C'est... étrange. C'est seulement ma trousse qu'il ouvre, et dans laquelle il regarde avec attention, mais... c'est personnel, quoi. Et il fouille dedans. Il en extrait mon porte-plume.

— Si tu perds, tu me donnes ça.

— Il en est pas question.

Il sourit de nouveau, cette fois il se moque de moi.

— T'as peur de perdre ?

J'ai pas peur de t'embrasser mais de te donner ce porte-plume. Ça coûte cher et celui-là est fait à ma main. Et sans déconner ça coûte cher.

— J'ai pas l'intention de perdre. Tu vas me donner quoi, quand j'aurai gagné ?

— Mon numéro ?

— Ha. _Ha_.

Il a un sac en bandoulière. Il le fait passer devant lui et l'ouvre, fouille dedans et en tire sa trousse avant de me la tendre. J'y cherche quelque chose susceptible de m'intéresser, mais à part des bics rouge, noir et bleu foncé… Même sa colle est nulle.

Je lui rend sa trousse.

— T'as rien de bien.

— Oh, _désolé_ , vraiment !

Il la range et à la place, sort un petit cahier épais. C'est un carnet. Oh… Il a dessiné, là dedans. C'est même plus que du dessin – il dessine bien – c'est une sorte de prise de note. Il note des cadrages, des enchaînements, il y a des trucs écrits mais j'arrive pas à lire – il dessine bien mais qu'est-ce qu'il écrit mal. Il utilise des stylos à encre noirs de différents diamètres, ils sont pas dans la trousse.

— Tu… es cinéphile ? je demande

— Je suis en licence audiovisuelle et cinéma.

…Oh. C'est… un de mes choix, après le bac d'Arts Appliqués.

— Je pensais que tu le savais. Vu que tu me suis.

— Ouais, bah. Non. Mais bref, tu vas pas me filer ton carnet, t'en as besoin pour… quoique tu fasses.

Il me pouffe au nez. C'est presque pas énervant, étant donné qu'il a l'air de s'éclater.

— Je suis sûr de gagner.

— Ah ouais ? Bah tu sais quoi ? Je vais refuser juste pour que tu perdes.

Et là, c'est moi qui me casse. Enfin, je range mes affaires et ramasse mon raisin, et là je me casse. A dans une semaine.

Une petite semaine. Facile. Une semaine. Sept jours. Sept petits jours.

Ben ca passe drôlement lentement, quand on s'ennuie. Quand on pense à quelqu'un à qui on ne veut pas penser. Le rendez-vous est, je le suppose en fait, pour le vendredi, même heure et même endroit. Rien que le weekend a été affreusement long, j'ai cogité toute la nuit puis toute la journée et encore la nuit sur sa simple _bouche_. Il sourit tout le temps. Est-ce que j'ai envie de l'embrasser ? A quoi ça ressemble d'être un mec et d'embrasser un mec ? A quoi il pense, lui ? Est-ce que tout ce bordel était prévu depuis le début ? Le pire c'est que j'ai le bac qui arrive. Je devrais crouler sous les révisions, et pas regarder les secondes se prendre pour des heures. Quelques fois je l'ai vu, de loin, presque comme une ombre. Une ombre aux cheveux rouges. C'est ça que j'ai vu, en fait, au coin de mes yeux.

Je crois que je me suis habitué à le voir partout, parce que maintenant je le cherche, c'est terrible. Je me fais peur à moi-même : j'ai plusieurs fois reconnu un pote à lui. _Comment_ je sais que c'est son pote ? Et je pense tout le temps à sa foutue bouche. La forme de ses lèvres, la courbe de son sourire, la façon dont il est plein, mais quand même en coin, et lui donne un air à la fois espiègle, et mordant. Je pense à son expression. A ce moment où j'ai réalisé qu'on pouvait s'embrasser, lui et moi, que c'était _possible_ , qu'il n'y avait _rien_ pour l'empêcher à part lui ou moi (moi, du coup) disant _non_. Et c'est très perturbant. Je ne suis pas homophobe, je pense que chacun doit vivre comme il veut tant que ça ne fait de mal à personne autour. Mais pour moi, jusque là… l'homosexualité, c'était de la fiction. Et il l'a rendu concrète, c'est en train d'arriver dans ma vie, ça existe dans ma vie et c'est moi, pas le contexte, qui doit décider de la laisser entrer ou pas. Ce sont de vraies interrogations;

Je ne sais pas s'il me plait. C'est très gênant mais j'essaie d'y penser. Je ressens à peu près zero désir sexuel pour lui, mais ça c'est moi, ça me le fait pour tout le monde. C'est pas le physique de quelqu'un qui m'attire, c'est la situation. Son visage est incroyable. Sans parler de ses cheveux. Oh, ne me lancez pas sur ses cheveux.

Il a l'air juste incroyablement malicieux, un peu comme si la vie était un livre, qu'il avait lu la fin et que ça l'amusait de voir comment moi je galèrais à tourner les pages. Il a l'air de savoir un million de choses que j'ignore, et ça c'est agaçant. Pendant les trois premiers jours de la semaine, je n'ai vraiment plus su où j'en étais par rapport à tout ça.

J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau, en ce moment. A cause de tout ça et du bac qui arrive. Je suis plus agité. Je le constate depuis deux jours. Quand je marche, quand je parle... Quand je veux un Twix et que le distributeur a un problème... C'est celui du métro, il fonctionne avec les anneaux spiralés, ça tourne et normalement ça tombe. Mais ben là pas. Je suis en train de regarder mon Twix être coincé, le bout de la spirale pince son sachet à la paroi.

 _Ça m'énerve_.

Ça m'énerve d'autant que c'est super con, et qu'avec probablement pas plus qu'un coup de pied bien placé, ce serait réglé. Sauf que voilà. Si je commence à le frapper, si je laisse l'énervement s'exprimer physiquement, je vais tomber droit dans la rage. Je le sens. Je sens déjà qu'elle monte. Ça _m'énerve_. Je ferme les yeux. En plus, cette petite saloperie est ridiculement chère, et pourquoi ? Juste parce que c'est dans le _putain_ de métro ? Mes mains commencent à trembler.

Non. Calme... Je me remémore ce que mon psychothérapeute m'a dit : pendant l'état de rage, _je_ ne contrôle plus _moi_. C'est toujours moi mais je ne contrôle plus, il y a une dissociation entre moi et mon vouloir. Ce que je dois faire, c'est rester _je_ et garder le contrôle. Je me concentre sur la réalité et je reste immobile, complètement contracté, les poings fermés contre la vitre du distributeur, la tête baissée. Si je bouge, je vais exploser. Je sens l'adrénaline. Comme quand on se cogne, on en a une décharge, et le malheureux qui passe pour demander si ça va, on est prêt à le pourrir parce que _non, connard, ça va pas_. Ça ne dure normalement que quelques secondes... Mais pas pour moi. Je suis coincé dans cet état, je _bous_ , _j'enrage_. Juste avant que ça ne craque et que la colère devienne de la violence. Je dois me battre pour rester là, pour ne pas faire quelque chose que je vais regretter, parce que justement je vais le regretter. _Je_ ne contrôle pas _moi_ pendant une crise de colère, donc _je_ ne suis pas responsable des actes de _moi_ , mais _je_ suis responsable d'avoir laissé _moi_ hors de contrôle. C'est ce que dit mon psy. Je dois rester sous mon propre contrôle parce que c'est ma responsabilité en tant que personne vivant dans la société. C'est plus difficile à dire qu'à faire... Et pour moi, ce sera toujours difficile.

Mais ça va mieux. Je souffle...

Pour quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait normal, mais rester calme pour moi, c'est une victoire. J'ai gardé le contrôle.

Et maintenant que j'y pense… L'asperge, Axel, m'a vu piquer mes crises violentes. _Deux_ fois. Non seulement c'est humiliant, mais en plus… enfin… il a pas peur ? Je sais à quel point je suis dangereux, et normalement lui aussi, je veux dire, ça s'est vu. Est-ce qu'il est juste inconscient ? Il pense quoi de tout ça, est-ce qu'il réalise vraiment ?

Le truc, c'est que… mes deux dernières copines m'ont quitté à cause de ça. Ce que je comprends. Je leur en avait parlé, mais elles m'avaient jamais vu faire, et elles réalisaient pas vraiment, jusqu'au moment où c'est arrivé devant elles. Je ne les ai pas frappées, je... Ce serait le comble de l'horreur, de devenir un de ces clichés d'homme violent par prédestination génétique. En dernier recours, je m'en prends à moi-même, je griffe mon visage et mon cou. La douleur me "calme". Mais... Je fais peur. Je le sais.

Enfant, j'ai provoqué un accident dans lequel mon frère a été impliqué, et... BREF. Je sais pas ce qu'Axel a dans la tête. Maintenant que je suis calme, je donne ce coup de pied au distributeur et mon Twix tombe. Tout va bien. C'est ma récompense pour avoir su rester maître de moi-même.

Comment est-ce qu'Axel peut être amoureux de moi malgré ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aime chez moi ? Il est fou ? Il m'a vu ! Oh, merde, je me retourne. Est-ce qu'il est là ? Je le cherche des yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être seul et comme les deux dernières fois en fait il était là… Mais non, personne. Bon.

A quoi ça ressemble de l'embrasser ? J'ai pas envie de lui donner mon porte-plume, j'en ai besoin et c'est le mien, mais au pire, je peux lui en faire un en papier. Embrasser un mec, à première vue ça me fait bien rire, mais à bien y réfléchir, y a pas vraiment de problème avec ça. Il faut que j'essaie pour savoir comment c'est. Il faut que je sache si ça me plait ou pas, même indépendamment d'Axel en fait. Maintenant que je me pose la question, il faut que je sache.

Et puis, puisqu'il est là et qu'il se propose, tant qu'à y être, j'aimerais bien tester ça avec lui. Maintenant quand je vois un mec quelconque passer, j'y pense, je me demande _et lui, est—ce que je pourrais l'embrasser ou pas ?_ et ensuite j'ai des frissons froids dans le bas du dos parce que c'est trop trop bizarre. Mais ce n'est pas bizarre, avec lui. Peut-être parce qu'on en a déjà parlé ? Sa bouche m'intrigue, c'est fou.

Une minute. Est-ce que je commence à en pincer pour lui ? Une fois chez moi, je monte dans ma chambre et allume mon PC. Je sens que je vais faire quelque chose de très très con, mais… Google est là, c'est pas si grave et personne n'en entendra parler… Il faut vraiment que je me calme. Je sais même pas si je pourrais supporter une relation homosexuelle ou pas.

Bon… Je tape quelques mots dans la barre de recherche. Je clique sur le premier résultat. Je peux pas m'empêcher de regarder par-dessus mon épaule, j'ai l'impression d'entendre son sourire s'étirer. Et je suis vraiment mort de honte, ce que je vais faire est ridicule.

Alors, première question.

 **Q1 : A chaque fois que tu croises le regard de ce mec :**

 _A. Tu le regardes dans les yeux sans problème._

 _B. Tu sens que tu rougis._

 _C. Tu as le cœur qui s'accélère et des papillons dans le ventre._

Euhm… Je le regarde dans les yeux mais je suis impressionné, enfin les deux fois où on s'est parlé. A quelle réponse ça correspond le mieux, ça ?... Elles sont pas du tout orientées, en plus. Rien qu'avec la troisième, moi je peux te dire que t'es amoureuse. Oui, c'est un test de fille. Apparemment y a pas de garçons qui veulent en faire. C'est interdit par la loi de la testostérone.

 _A. Tu le regardes dans les yeux sans problème._

Mettons ça. Je suis capable de soutenir son regard.

 **Q2 : Quand il n'est pas là pendant un moment :**

 _A. Tu essaies d'avoir de ses nouvelles (par ses potes, tes potes…)_

 _B. Il te manque, tu déprimes un peu._

 _C. Il revient et tu te dis « Ah, il était absent ? »._

Ben durant toute cette semaine on peut dire que j'ai pété les plombs, à réfléchir tout seul dans mon coin, donc déjà c'est pas la C… Ensuite je me garde trèèèès largement d'impliquer mes amis la dedans, mais c'est pas la B parce que je ne déprime pas. Je suis plus dans le côté maniaque que dépressif, là – je fais un test amoureux sur internet ! Je vais prendre la A, parce que je devais pas le suivre pendant cette semaine mais que ça a été un peu difficile, et que j'ai pas arrêté de le chercher partout.

 **Q3 : Dès qu'il t'envoie un sms :**

Il ne m'envoie _pas_ de sms.

 _A. Tu passes la journée à essayer d'en interpréter le sens caché._

 _B. Tu es contente, ça te met de bonne humeur pour la journée._

 _C. C'est sympa._

A. S'il m'en envoyait un, c'est ce que je ferais.

 **Q4 : Ta pote Vanessa doit faire un exposé avec lui**

J'en ai vraiment rien à foutre, donc :

 _B. Pas de soucis, ce n'est qu'un travail scolaire._

J'ai l'impression que si on n'éprouve pas de jalousie, alors c'est obligatoirement pas de l'amour. Si tu n'es pas malade comme un chien quand la personne que tu aimes n'est pas collée à toi, alors en fait tu ne l'aimes pas. Si tu n'es pas prêt à tuer quiconque la regarde d'un peu trop près, tu ne l'aimes pas ! Quelle connerie…

 **Q5 : Tu prends un café avec des potes et il est là**

On a pas d'amis en commun. S'il devait y être ce serait parce que je l'aurais invité.

 _A. Tu fais tout pour attirer son attention._

 _B. Tu lui réponds s'il te parle mais sans plus._

 _C. Tu passes ton temps à le regarder en souriant sans trop savoir pourquoi._

Mention spéciale à la C qui permet aussi d'évaluer ton QI comme étant inférieur à 90. Je vais prendre la B : il a pas besoin de moi pour attirer son attention – et j'ai pas besoin de lui pour qu'il ai la mienne. Je passerais probablement mon temps à le regarder mais je saurais exactement pourquoi. Et lui répondre seulement s'il me parle, ça me ressemble un peu.

Ce test est vraiment débile, au secours. Je l'ai commencé alors je vais le finir, mais on m'y reprendra pas. Il reste que trois questions

 **Q6 : Il t'arrive de rêver de lui…**

WOH, NON, JAMAIS.

 _A. Souvent, et dans ces rêves, vous sortez ensemble !_

 _B. Oui, mais vous êtes avec des potes._

 _C. Jamais._

…Ok, je pensais qu'on parlait de rêves cochons. Ce test est doublement débile, parce qu'à la base, il est censé permettre d'y voir plus clair, mais vu les réponses proposées, tu n'as pas besoin de ce test pour savoir où tu en es. Je veux dire, tu rêves de lui et vous sortez ensemble ? En plus il fait passer l'entièreté de la gent féminine pour des crétines, ça doit être super dégradant.

En tous les cas, C, j'ai jamais rêvé de lui.

 **Q7 : Quand tu penses à lui**

 _C. Tu aimes bien ses yeux, sa façon de te parler, mais son humour n'est pas top..._

C'est pas son humour, c'est son sarcasme. Ça lui va bien mais ça me soule. Enfin, la dernière. Je crains le pire…

 **Q8 : Tu le croises par hasard dans la rue en charmante compagnie**

 _A. Tu l'ignores, énervée qu'il soit avec une autre fille que toi._

 _B. Tu es furax et cherches à savoir auprès de tes amis qui est cette mystérieuse fille._

 _C. Tu lui dis bonjour et passes ton chemin._

Là… les trois ? Enfin, ça dépend, déjà si c'est une fille je vais pas exactement m'en faire, quoiqu'en même temps s'il est bi, voilà. Si il marche dans la rue avec un autre mec que moi, je vais pas lui faire une scène, c'est clair. Je connais pas non plus tous ses amis donc ça pourrait en être un. Bon, mettons qu'ils se tiennent par la main ou qu'ils se bécotent.

...Putain, ça m'énerverait. C'est le genre de connerie qui _m'énerverait._ Je veux dire, il est censé être amoureux de moi et on a fait un pari, non ? Que je suis en plus sur le point de perdre avec joie. Donc A. Et B, sûrement. Toujours pas auprès de mes amis. J'essaierais de me barrer parce que je ferais sûrement une crise… Je prends A.

Résultat des courses ?

 **Pas amoureuse.**

Je m'en doutais un peu, j'ai eu trop de personnalité pour ce test.

 _Tu n'as de petits papillons dans le ventre quand tu es près de lui et tu n'es pas en manque quand tu ne le croises pas. Il n'y a pas de doute, ce mec n'est pas ton âme-soeur._

C'est exactement ce que je disais, si tu n'es pas dépendant et possessif, tu n'es pas amoureux. C'est ridicule. Enfin à mon avis je suis effectivement pas amoureux d'Axel, mais ça me semble évident que… enfin, je sais pas. Que je me pose la question. L'amour ça rend vraiment con, et je viens de faire un test encore plus con que moi sur internet.

J'en pince peut-être bien un peu pour lui.

C'est sur cette note ultra déloyale qu'arrive le rendez-vous du vendredi. Il m'attend au café auquel il était une semaine plus tôt. Il a le même genre de tasse, sauf que cette fois je peux venir poser mon format raisin et m'asseoir en face de lui, un chocolat viennois et lui demander directement :

— Tu bois du thé ?

— Salut, Roxas, dit-il en posant sa tasse dans sa soucoupe avec une sorte de flegme anglais. Le temps est idéal pour une petite discussion, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me sourit. Son sourire plie ses yeux et ils ont l'air encore plus malicieux qu'au repos. Un serveur arrive comme un ninja pour prendre ma commande et disparaître aussi sec. Efficacité ! J'ai pris un chocolat viennois.

— Qui boit du thé dans un café ?

— Tu bois bien du chocolat, toi.

— C'est pas ça, je veux dire, pourquoi tu prends une tasse de thé alors que tu pourrais avoir plus de choix en en faisant chez toi et en plus il serait sûrement meilleur ?

Il prend sa tasse, boit une gorgée, la repose.

— Parce que j'aime bien me faire servir du thé, et ce café fait du thé aux fruits rouges très correct.

Pour moi, le thé, c'est dans un salon de thé. C'est comme aller manger des pâtes chez McDo, on en trouve mais bon. Le serveur m'apporte mon chocolat viennois.

— Oulah, c'est quoi ça ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

— Sérieusement ?

— Je vois bien que c'est de la chantilly, je pensais juste pas que tu pouvais boire ça.

— Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air de boire quoi ?

Il sourit, probablement pour lui-même puisqu'il cache son sourire dans sa tasse en buvant à nouveau. Son thé fume, alors il le boit lampée par lampée. Ça ressemble à une sorte de rituel. Je devrais lui trouver un, salon de thé, il serait sûrement ravi.

— Du café, noir sans sucre, et serré. Pour tenir éveillé.

A la dernière partie je reconnais un ancien des Arts Appliqués.

— J'aime pas ce qui est amer, je bois du jus de fruit et des boissons énergisantes.

Et au lieu de manger des vrais repas, je me gave de sucre et je tiens sur les nerfs. Wouhou ! C'est tellement prudent avec mon calme naturel ! Il me regarde un moment avant de dire l'air amusé :

— Ouais, ça colle aussi.

Pendant la Seconde, j'ai essayé de me mettre au café, pour avoir l'air d'un grand, sérieux et tout. Mais c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Un silence s'installe, chacun regarde sa boisson. Je n'ose pas entamer la mienne. Je soupire.

— Ecoute, je commence, parce qu'il faut bien en parler. A propos de mes crises.

Il pose sa tasse dans sa soucoupe, ça fait un bruit particulier.

— Oui ?

Il a l'air de prendre ça très au sérieux.

— Il faut que tu saches que… enfin. C'est dangereux.

C'est pas comme dans les manga où je me réveille juste au bon moment, non, j'ai plusieurs fois failli blesser gravement mon frère ou mes parents quand j'étais petit. On a plus de couverts, à la maison, on mange avec des cuillères et des baguettes en bois, comme les coréens. Je continue à voix basse, les yeux bien accrochés dans les siens :

— Je fais de mon mieux pour pas blesser les autres, mais il y a toujours un risque.

C'est triste, mais je me terrifie. C'est pour ça que je griffe mon propre visage et le cou. Parfois il faut que je saigne pour que la douleur prenne le dessus. Il y a toujours un risque.

— Je ne prends pas ça à la légère, répond-il après, lui aussi, un temps de réflexion. Je me suis un peu renseigné.

Aïe…

— En fait je vois une psychologue – ma famille est compliquée – et je lui ai demandé des trucs là-dessus. Je vais pas te dire que je sais exactement à quoi m'attendre, mais je ne sous-estime pas la gravité non plus.

Là-dessus il reprend sa tasse et la fait tinter doucement contre la soucoupe. Il aime le bruit de la vaisselle ?

— Je t'ai vu, la fois où tu as ravagé le comptoir pâtisseries du réfectoire.

Juste… Aïe au carré.

— Et pour être honnête, c'est clair que c'était saisissant, mais juste après, tu t'es calmé très vite et tu as expliqué à la cantinière. J'ai aussi vu ça.

J'ai dit à cette pauvre femme que j'avais eu une montée d'adrénaline, que c'était un problème hormonale génétique rare et que j'étais _vraiment_ désolé. Après, j'étais épuisé, je suis toujours fatigué après une crise. Mais je l'ai quand même aidée, parce que je me sentais très mal, et que je voulais pas qu'elle m'envoie chez le directeur. Il m'a déjà vu un peu trop de fois à nos goûts à tous les deux.

— Mais ça te fait pas flipper ?

Il soupire.

— Tu veux la vérité ?

Bon, je sais d'avance que ça va pas me plaire…

— Sinon je demanderais pas.

— Oui, si, ça me fait flipper.

Il boit une gorgée de thé. Moi je m'enterre dans la chantilly de mon chocolat.

— C'est flippant, c'est sûr. Mais j'ai vu plus flippant que ça, et je pense que je peux gérer.

— C'est pas si facile, tu sais ?

— J'ai déjà la psy, je suis motivé et compétent.

Il m'arrache un sourire, ce con.

— Je dois en déduire que tu vas me laisser t'embrasser ?

— Non, te fais pas d'illusion.

Son sourire est estompé par son regard surpris, je crois que j'y ai été un peu fort. Je me racle la gorge :

— C'est moi qui vais t'embrasser.

Je me souviens plus des termes exacts du pari mais ça fait sûrement que je peux garder mon porte-plume. S'il en veut un il qu'à l'acheter ! De toute façon je le lui donnerai pas quoiqu'il arrive. Et pour marquer le coup, je bois une gorgée.

Sauf qu'il se met à rire.

— Quoi ? je siffle.

Il va pour répondre mais je lui en laisse pas le temps.

— C'est juste pour essayer, je te promets pas que je vais aimer ça.

— Pas de soucis.

— Et ça vaut aussi pour…

Mouais. Pour le reste. J'ai peut-être un peu envie de sortir avec lui pour voir, mais c'est un mec, et je sais pas si je peux le supporter, si ça me plairait ou si ce serait un calvaire. Je sais même pas si ce sera différent de sortir avec une fille et en quoi ça le sera. Enfin s'il continue de vouloir en sachant ça.

— …ça vaut aussi pour-

Il se lève, s'appuie d'une main sur la table et m'embrasse en se penchant. Ça ne dure qu'un instant. Il se redresse et me regarde, il me jauge. J'attends un moment, je ne m'y… attendais pas. C'était. Bien. Je crois que c'était bien. Je me racle la gorge. Encore.

— J'avais dit que c'était moi qui-

Il recommence. Cette fois il prend mon menton dans sa main libre, il le caresse. Woh. C'est exagérément agréable. Relax. Il embrasse bien. Et ça change complètement d'une fille, tous les détails qui font de lui un mec changent le baiser. Il s'écarte, à peine, juste une seconde le temps de murmurer :

— Ouvre la bouche…

 _Oooh frisson._ J'essaie de répondre, et Axel en profite pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. _Oh mon dieu_. D'un seul coup, c'est plus intense. J'ose poser mes mains sur ses joues. Je suis pas certain d'apprécier qu'il me traite comme un objet en papier de soie, c'est déjà assez compliqué de pas me sentir féminisé par le fait que, bah. Il soit un mec. Mais j'imagine qu'il veut pas me brusquer. D'un autre côté… Il embrasse _bien_. Je lui réponds, et c'est tellement naturel. Ça marche tout seul, et ça marche _bien_ … Finalement on se recule. Il sourit, ses yeux crépitent.

— Alors ?

— C'est moi qui devais t'embrasser.

— C'est ce que tu as fait.

Ok, je laisse tomber ça. Pour l'instant.

— Et sinon ? insiste-t-il.

— Quoi ?

— Ça te plait ?

— C'était pas mal…

Je lui offre un sourire, il me le rend.

— Tu es têtu, il me chuchote. D'une mauvaise foi incroyable.

— Si ça te plait pas-

— Oh, si, j'aime bien ça.

On s'écarte l'un de l'autre. Les gens commencent à nous regarder – est-ce que... la brune là-bas a fait des _photos_ … ? Je lâche l'asperge et me rassieds. Axel fait de même.

— Alors, je tente, on fait… quoi ?

— Alors, il reprend avant de se racler la gorge. En fait, je t'aime. Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

* * *

 **ALORS, ALORS, C'ÉTAIT COMMENT ?**

 **Wa va-t-il se faire lapider ? Va-t-il être remercié ? C'est à VOUS de choisir !**

 **Okéjesors.**


End file.
